User talk:Magnus Zeta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alpha D. Beta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern 0m3g4 (Talk) 10:57, April 21, 2012 Clarification This was actually part of the reason I pointed out this place. This wiki is AU, which means meeting the straw hat pirates is allowed. The rule on Ship of fools was not contradicting anything Oda wrote, but on this wiki pretty much anything goes.13th madman 09:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to discuss it with Wyv (Seeing as he is the boss of the wiki). P.S. Both of those pages were by Inushima... I don't think he concentrates much on spelling and grammar XD RAWR! I'M A 13:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Articles I pointed this out in a comment which you might not have seen, but, even though your articles have good content (must say you write similarly to me), they lack presentation, a crucial part of an article, the most important thing if you want it to be seen. Besides, the amount of articles you're making make the wiki a little less polished. I think it's great the contribution for the growth of the community, but, as an active member, take in consideration that sometimes less is more, quality over quantity. Instead of making 4 articles with standard quality, make one that is highly polished, presented and original. Take this is consideration, as a constructive critique, and grow with it. Of course, I have no control over you and you can totally ignore this :P Anyways, think about it and what you'll do. Also, try to use the Char box template instead of that grey and black infobox, since it's more adequate (personal opinion). Davidchola2 20:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 YOUR ACCEPTED! =D Just pick your counterpart (the clean-up commitee is the red-haired pirates) RAWR! I'M A 06:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture Problems Ah, yeah. I had that problem once myself. I don't think it's wiki'a fault here, and it might certainly be your computer acting up on you. I'd give it a while and try again when things finally start working like they should. If this problem persists even after that, then i'll consult one of my more technical Council members; or, if push comes to shove, wikia itself. Wyvern 0m3g4 18:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I see. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Alpha. I'll be sure to inform the (other) admins here, and see if they can solve this problem (since I suck at these sorts of things myself.) Anyway, I apologize for the inconvenience this has brought you, and so i'll be sure something gets done about it. Wyvern 0m3g4 08:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I talked it over with FMF, and while he admits this isn't his forte either, he's suggested trying to update your internet browser. He also says to ask if it's just some of your images that you can't upload, or if it's all of them. And since you make these images yourself, he's also suggested possibly trying another file type, like.jpeg. Let me know if any of these work or not. Wyvern 0m3g4 03:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem (especially since it was mostly FMF's suggestions,) I was glad I could be of some help to you. :) (Interestingly enough, I keep hearing that IE is supposed to be bad, and that Google Chrome is at least somewhat better, but after what's happened to you... Well, this sort of makes me wonder if using IE isn't a totally bad idea on my part after all. lol) Anyway, i'm glad to hear you can finally add your drawings to Sea of Fools. Hope you continue to enjoy your time here! (Especially since we're such a small community at the moment.) Wyvern 0m3g4 04:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) umm Hi Hello I umm well I never see you on. however i see that you do allot for umm Sea's and well. I kinda was wondering if maybe you could ummm take a look at something and well umm tell me ummm well sorry how you would umm use it against your enemies. I well you don't have to if you don't want to. but i umm well it'd help me out. umm anyways sorry once again and ummm good luck writing. oh that was lame oh sorry umm see ya later Caring16:) (talk) 07:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I umm d-don't know what to say but thank you i well it wasn't anything big your work is really great well even better. However ummm the thing i mean page Black Death i well im having a hard time deciding how it will be used. as i umm yea up there. I umm yea anyways sorry once again and umm thank you so much i umm yea sorry. im just gonna go hide now. Caring16:) (talk) 07:48, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not but surely you need to have requirements on how to use it? FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 05:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok but about the resurrection, do you need a blood sample or a living sacrifice as such? So does the resurrected person have any weaknesses and are they revived from the point before they died? FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 09:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Subpages It embarasses me to say so, but I don't know much about redirecting subpages, since I rarely, if ever, redirect pages; even my own. I could try experimenting a little and see where that goes, if you absolutely need my help here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC)